Love Basket
by jennybunny
Summary: for years, tohru honda had lived with the Sohma family and their problems. now, will one relationship cause more problems for the Sohma family? i can't do summaries, so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

An orange cat with brilliant red eyes stared into hers. Suddenly, he wasn't a cat. He was a, a, monster. A huge creature

so hideous you couldn't describe with words. Tohru stared with horror at the thing that faced her. She started sobbing.

Tohru bolted up in her bed. "Just a dream," she thought to herself. "Just a dream, just a dream." It was only five in the morning, but she shakily got to her feet and went downstairs. She made her way down to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Tohru Honda had been living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma for about 4 years. They had taken her in when her mom had died and she was found living alone in a tent. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were graduating this year. "They're all so kind to me, I don't deserve friends like them," Tohru said out loud to herself. Her eyes started tearing up, and she began to cry. "Look at me, I must look like such an idiot." She laughed to herself. Just then Tohru heard slow footsteps down the hall, and in walked Kyo. "Oh, no, I wasn't crying! You know how onions can make people tear up a little, I mean," Kyo interrupted with an impatient sigh. "You're not even cooking with onions, and what the hell are you doing cooking at five in the morning?" Then, as Tohru was walking to get a pan, she tripped and started to fall. Kyo reached and grabbed her before she hit the floor and then, all of a sudden, Tohru was sitting on the floor staring into the agitated, blood red eyes of the cat she had dreamed of. "I am so sorry. I'm so stupid!" The cat sighed. "You don't gotta apologize." Tohru hung her head miserably. Then there was a pop and the form of a man was in front of her. Tohru squealed and turned away as kyo pulled on his clothes. "I'm goin' back to bed. I just came down to see what you were doing." With that, he bent down and kissed her head, turned on his heel, and marched off; leaving her more confused then before.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

There wasn't any school today, so Tohru started to clean. When it was time for lunch, they all sat down to eat, all except Kyo. "I hope he's alright," Tohru worried to Shigure and Yuki. "I'm sure he's fine Tohru. Just sulking as usual," Shigure promised her. "Maybe, but still…." "Don't worry about that stupid cat Miss Honda," said Yuki. "Whatever he's doing, he's unfortunately fine." Yuki winked at her and smiled. Tohru blushed and was quiet and they all ate.

Afterward, Tohru got some of the leftover food and took it up to the roof, the place Kyo always went when he sulked. Sure enough, she found him there. "I…….just thought you might be hungry," Tohru said as she clumsily climbed up. "I mean, I don't think it's hot anymore, but I could go warm it up if you," Kyo cut her off. "I was thinking," Kyo was already struggling with words. "I was thinking that...maybe…if you wanted…we could…go out to dinner…or something." Kyo gulped. "Kyo, I…" "AW! JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHIN, OK?!" He got up and was about to jump off the roof when Tohru grabbed his arm. "Kyo, I would….I would love to go to dinner." And she smiled at him.

"Shigure, can I go out for a while? I was going to do some shopping. Is that ok?" "Sure Tohru. Have a good time ok?" Tohru had invited Uo and Hana, her two best friends, to help her go shopping for something to wear. They went straight to Ayame Sohma's fabric store. "So, what do you need a nice outfit for again?" Uo asked. "Uh…..it's for a…date." "A date with who?" Hana inquired. "Uh….Kyo." "Carrot-head, eh? Interesting," Uo teased. When they reached Ayame's shop, he rushed out to greet them. "Tohru and her cute little school-girl friends! What a pleasant and entirely unexpected surprise!!!!!!!!! What can I help you with? And how's my younger brother these days?" "Uh, Yuki's fine, and, I need a dress. If it's not too much trouble, I mean, I couldn't put you to any trouble because of me, just if you have a dress handy. I have money, so it's not like…I'm sorry, I'm really annoying sometimes," Tohru laughed. "It's no trouble at all. What kind of dress for what occasion? Kurame?! Tohru's here!!!!!!!!! Now what about this dress?" Ayame babbled. Tohru hung her head. "I'm going on…..a date. With Kyo. Do you have a dress that would work for that?" "Honey, I have a dress for everything. OH! A DATE!!!!!!!! With Kyo though, what a shame. I always thought you were the girl for Yuki. Oh well!" With that, Ayame pulled Tohru into his cute fabric store were his assistant Kurame waited with a huge grin. Hana and Uo were trailing behind. You could almost see the question marks plastered on their faces. "Go ahead and take Tohru back, Kurame. She needs a dress for a date," Ayame instructed. "Aye aye captain!" and with a salute, Kurame took Tohru's hand and started dragging her to the back room. "This place seems weird," Uo whispered to Hana. "Yes, Ayame Sohma's electic signals are quite strange indeed," Hana whispered back.

"Drum role please!!!!! I've done it! I've picked the perfect one!!!!" Kurame announced. She reached behind the curtain and pulled Tohru out. She was wearing a baby-blue, knee-length, spaghetti strap dress. Kurame had put her in black satin stilettos and had given her some blue bracelets and a pair of blue earrings. She looked gorgeous. "You. Look. Amazing." Ayame said. "Kurame, I don't know how you do it." Kurame bowed. Uo and Hana shrieked! "You look beautiful! They said together! "thank you all so much, but I don't know how I'm going to pay for this," Tohru worried." "Of course it's a gift," Ayame said like it was assumed. "NO! I just can't except! It costs way too much and I don't deserve such a generous gift!" Don't argue with me Tohru. This isn't a democracy." "Yea, if he says it's free it's free!" Uo encouraged. "Besides, it would be a shame to refuse such a gift, Tohru," Hana cheered. "Alright. Thank you all so much. but I really have to get going." "No way. No way in hell are leaving before I do your nails, you hair, AND your make-up!" Kurame yelled.

An hour later, Tohru stepped into the most expensive restaurant in town, looking like a runway model. She spotted Kyo sitting at a table wearing jeans and a dress shirt, looking bored. She knew at that moment that she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tohru walked over to the table. Kyo stood up with wide eyes and pulled her chair out for her. "Wow, um….you look…really pretty, Tohru," Kyo stuttered. Tohru blushed and said thank you. They spent the evening chatting over random things. Martial arts, school, when they were graduating. "Have you ever thought about what you want to do after school?" Tohru asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kyo steamed. "OH! I'm sorry! I wasn't…." Tohru searched for words. "No, I mean, sometimes I think that I want a small house, and a family," Kyo said. Tohru was thrown. "Yea, I want……that too." Kyo looked into her eyes and she melted. They talked about trivial things for the remainder of the dinner. Afterward, Kyo decided to take Tohru to a movie. Neither one of them was really paying attention to the movie. Kyo reached out and took Tohru's hand. She blushed and looked down, but didn't object.

When the movie ended, Kyo and Tohru took a walk down one of the streets. Kyo held Tohru's hand and they talked and laughed. Tohru tripped over a loose piece of ground and had to catch herself on a stop-sign. She laughed and spun around on the pole. When she stopped spinning, she found herself face to face with Kyo. She was still laughing when he kissed her. Fiercely at first, then softer as she went with it. They were fused together; entirely one person. They both knew that they loved each other.

Everyone was in bed by the time they got home. They were creeping upstairs when Kyo pushed Tohru inside a spare closet and kissed her roughly. She laughed and kissed him back. They stared into each other's eyes, chocolate and ruby. "I love you," Tohru sighed and leaned her head against his chest. He kissed her head. "You can't say you love me after our first date," Kyo chuckled. "But if it helps, I love you too." Tohru sighed and for just a moment, lived in total bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Tohru lay in her bed, thinking over what she had gone through that night. She blushed just thinking about the way Kyo had kissed her. He wasn't always angry. On the contrary, he was a sweet, caring, kind person; not at all the kind of person everyone else thought he was. "I wonder what he's thinking right now."

Kyo loved her. The girl who had annoyed him so much when she first got here. The girl who sympathized for the cat. Who needed a girl like that? "I do."

Tohru made breakfast, just the same as she always did. everyone was sitting, eating, when Shigure piped up, "And where were you two out so late into the night? Kyo, you can't imagine coming home to find the house empty! Yuki was at a student-council meeting, and you were gone! If it were just you two, I wouldn't be so worried, but when my sweet flower, Tohru wasn't here, I had to assume…" Kyo cut him off. "Shup up ya' damn dog! What do you know?" and with that, Kyo stormed off, leaving the rest of them with blank minds.

At school that day, Uo and Hana ran up to her. "So how'd it go?" Uo panted. "Yes, tell us all about it Tohru," Hana agreed. Tohru blushed. "Oh, it was fine." "Fine?" Uo asked. "That's it?" Yea," said Tohru. "He was really nice." "Alright," Hana unwillingly said.

At the end of the day, Tohru was coming out of her last class. Kyo was waiting for her. "I'll walk you home, if ya want." Tohru blushed. "O….ok." They walked home together, talking about school. "Yea, so….I was think about last night…" Kyo started. "And I just wanted to say that, uh…. it was....really nice, and we should do it again." He looked away. " Of course Kyo! I had a really good time." Tohru blushed and looked at her feet. They were almost home, and Tohru didn't notice when Kyo stopped walking. She did notice, however, when he pulled her chin up and kissed her. She kissed him back, conveying all the love she had for him in that one long kiss.

Tohru loved Kyo with her whole heart, just as he loved her. For the next half of the year, they were always together. And when they weren't, they longed for each other. Whenever apart, Kayo and Tohru would fall into black depression. "Don't you think you're getting a little....oh I don't know, attached?" Hana asked one day. "Yea," started Uo, "I mean, who really wants to spend every minute of every damn day with carrot-head?" "I do," Tohru muttered. "But I hope I'm not bothering you! I really couldn't live with myself if I was annoying my two best friends!" Hana and Uo sighed. "No, you're not bothering us."

Graduation was a week away; Tohru and all her friends were all excited. "Are you doing anything for graduation, Tohru?" Shigure asked. "Um..... I think Kyo and I are going to dinner afterward." "It's nice to Kyo's finally happy. Of couse Tohru, I think you could make anyone happy, if you know what i..." Shigure was interrupted as Yuki hit him on the head with a rolling pin. "Don't mind him, Miss Honda. He's just a stupid dog." "Is that supposed to offend me?" Shigure said. Yuki sighed. Kyo suddenly threw open the door. "Hey Tohru!" He ran over to her a kissed her. Tohru had turned red. "Hello, Kyo." "Ah, isin't that cute! Budding romance! This is just like my book!" Kyo kicked Shigure hard in the shin before turning back around to kiss Tohru again. Yuki sighed and walked out the door. "Damn Yuki's jealous," Kyo chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Graduation was here. …"Honda, Tohru. Sohma, Yuki. Takei, Makoto. Sohma, Kyo. Congratulations! This is our graduating class!" The headmaster called in a voice that faked enthusiasm. After all the students had thrown their hats up, people began to mill around. "Congratulations, Miss Honda," Yuki said with a small smile. "Yes, you too, Yuki!"

"Congrats, Tohru!" Kyo called. He caught up to her in three strides and kissed her fiercely, right in front of everyone. She blushed. "You too, Kyo."

Kyo and Tohru had gone to the restaurant to have what Kyo called a well deserved dinner. "Cheers! For finishing the last year! And for me having the most beautiful girl in the world!" Kyo said. He had asked for champagne, saying they were 21 years old. Tohru turned red and raised her of a sudden, Kyo's ruby eyes started to sparkle with life. "What?" Tohru asked, while eating her cake. "Oh my goodness! There's something hard in my cake!!!" She exclaimed. Kyo smirked.

Sorry for the short chapter y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

This is gonna be another short chapter, sorry!

**CHAPTER 6**

Tohru pulled the hard item out of her cake and stared at the circular, chocolate covered thing she held in her hand. She wiped it off and stared. "What…is…" Kyo took the thing from her and dipped it in his water then dried it off. Then he got down on one knee and stared into her shocked eyes. "I went to your mother's grave this morning to ask her if this was ok." Tohru's eyes filled up. "Tohru Honda, love you more than anything or anyone I've ever loved in my life. Will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of being in my life forever?" Now Tohru was crying. She wasn't even aware that the whole restaurant was looking at them. She'd never had a thought about when she would get married. She always said that she's get married when a man loved her enough. Kyo loved her. "Yes, of course!" Tohru cried, and all the people in the restaurant clapped as Kyo kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her, and he didn't transform into a cat.

Kyo and Tohru walked in the door holding hands. "What are you two smiling about?" Shigure asked. "Shut up, ya damn dog." The two walked up the stairs. "Now that really is cute, isn't it?"


End file.
